Older than the Elder
by JustAnotherRandomWriter
Summary: AU, Altair and Ezio are with Desmond in modern times now. But they need something, information from even farther back then Altair's time. So into the Animus Altair goes, and farther into the past. What is it like for an ancient Roman Assassin? What will they learn from their elder? Rated T for now, bad summary sorry, please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

"This is how you learned about my deeds?" Altair asked Desomnd, looking down at the machine. They had said it was called the Animus.  
"Yeah." Desmond said, hands in his pockets. "And we need you to get in it now, to find out information about the Creed from even farther back then you. My DNA memories don't go back that far."

"Hmm." Altair frowned. The one called Shane had told him about it before, but he had had a short temper, one nearly as short as Altair's. That conversation had ended badly, Altair threatening Shane before storming out the room.

But now, he was ready for this, he thought.  
"Alright, let's get this over with." He sighed. He climbed onto the chair, lying back.

"Have fun in there." Chuckled Ezio from off to the side as the machine started up. Altair glared at him, and was about to get up and snap back at him, but his vision went blank, and he was no longer in the room with the computers. He was no longer Altair; he had now entered the life of his ancestor, Decimus.

* * *

Decimus, glared at the soldiers as they walked past, before running through the shadows to the base of a tall building. He pressed his hands to the cold white stone as he checked for anyone watching him. The red plumes on the soldier's helmets were visible over the crowds, but far away now. Smirking to himself, he jumped up, grabbing the rim of the building and hauled himself onto the roof before running along it, hunched over. Then he dropped through a concealed opening in the ceiling, into a dark room with a musky smell to it. Standing up, he brushed his knees off and looked around, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the gloom before he came into a small side room.

In the room was a small table, covered in maps and papers. A quill rested there as well, and the chair was pushed back. A lantern hung from the ceiling and burned faintly, but there was no one in sight. Decimus narrowed his eyes, reaching slowly for a blade he had strapped to his leg.

"Decimus!' The voice came from behind him. Decimus whirled about, but relaxed when he recognized the speaker. It was an elderly man, his hair graying about his temples and his skin wrinkled and sun worn. His hands, however, were scared and strong, holding a stack of boxes. He had come out from a small side door, the door cracked open behind him. "Why are you here?" As he spoke he walked past the younger man to his desk, setting the boxes down beside it, and then fell into the chair. He looked up at Decimus with clear quick eyes.

"Basilus sent me." Decimus said shortly, crossing his arms.

"You do not sound pleased with this." Noted the old man, picking up his quill and scribbling something down on the paper.

"I am not a messenger boy." Decimus snapped. His eyes flashed in the weak lantern light, and his jaw tightened.

"No, you are not. You are, however, on probation." Pointed out the old man. Decimus kicked out, scowling.

"I didn't come here to be silver-tongued into feeling better about this Lebuinus." He said sharply.

"Then what did you come here for." Lebuinus said calmly, folding his hands together as the youth paced back and forth before him.

"To tell you that Basilus's is sending someone to replace you as the Watcher here." Decimus's voice was tempered and restrained. "He wants you back at the Hold, where he can use your knowledge for the greater good." he said the last phrase with distaste. Lebuinus sighed.

"It seems my age has come up to compete with my work then." he said, rubbing his hands together. "Well, is that all Decimus? Or would you like to share my meal with me?"

Decimus sighed. He didn't want to stay, but he was a friend to this old man, who often calmed him down whenever he was angry with his co workers or his leader. Lebuinus was a soothsayer to him, and he respected him. So he nodded, coming forward to kneel before the low table. The least he could do for his friend before he was pulled from his post was to eat with him.

* * *

Altair jerked up, smacking his head against the over hang and cursing. He heard a laugh from behind him and turned to spit at Ezio a curse in his native language.

"How was it?" asked Desmond from the side, having come over when he saw Altair awake. "Did you learn anything?"

"Only that my ancestor seems to be one of a short temper." Altair grumbled, rubbing his forehead where it had collided with the machine. There was a snort from Ezio's corner.

"Must run in the family." Desomond said with a small grin, but he soon stopped grinning when Altair glared at him. How did the guy manage to glare for so long so often? "Do you feel like you can go back in?"

"I suppose." Sighed Altair, making a show of looking reluctant as he lay back down. Truth be told, he found this ancestor watching reliving experience quiet interesting. He closed his eyes, and let the machine pull him back.

* * *

Decimus was no longer at Lebuinus's home, having left the small building and now heading for the homesteads. He was walking through the crowds, pulling up a hood on his tunic to hide his face as he made his way through them. His eyes were constantly on the move although his head was down, watching the soldiers who were scattered hear and there. Finally, he reached the residential area.

Here the streets were lined with small homes; a few were two stories but most low buildings. Windows were thrown open in the afternoon heat, and children were dashing about in the dirt road. Decimus had to stop every so often as they would run in front of him chasing dogs or balls, some sword fighting with sticks. One was wearing an oversized helmet that belonged to his father no doubt. This was, after all, the military barracks unit where the soldier's families lived. Decimus had to be especially careful here, not wanting to risk being discovered by someone who would recognize him from one of his many, jobs in the town.

Finally, he reached the home he was looking for. Slipping in between the houses, he came around back to it, climbing up a wall that closed off a back yard. Running along it, he came to where the wall joined the house, and from there he moved along the rim to a window, stopping there and knocking on the wooden window shade. The window opened, and he was looking directly at a young woman, about his age.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Then hissed,

"What are you doing here?" She grabbed the front of Decimus's tunic, hauling him into the room and leaning out the window. She looked around before closing it and turning to face the smirking youth. "If my father or one of the other soldiers see you,"

"Relax Antonina." He said, reaching forward and taking her hands in his. "They won't know Im here. It's my job to be unseen."

"It's also your job to kill." Antonina said pointedly, tapping his chest with one finger. "And my father's to kill you."

"Yes yes all the formalities past now." Decimus said with a roll of his eyes, earning a snort from Antonina, who pushed him back. "Aren't you happy to see me?"

He followed her as she walked across the room, wrapping his arms about her waist when she turned around. When she opened her mouth to protest, he closed it with a kiss, holding her gently to his frame. Antonina didn't push him away this time, relaxing in his strong arms.

"Father!" The voice was high pitched and giddy, a young boys. It came from down stairs. Antonina's eyes snapped open.

"You need to go!" She hissed at Decimus, stepping away from him and pushing him towards the window. Decimus tried to stay, but he tensed when he heard a low voice from below, a man's. It wasn't Antonina's father, he could tell. But it was a voice he knew.

"What is it?" Antonina asked, seeing Decimus's expression change and his jaw tightened. "Never mind, just go." She pushed him out the window, losing it as soon as he was out of it. Decimus landed on his feet in the back, pulling up his hood and vaulting over the garden wall. He didn't go far though, pressing his back against the side wall and listening. His grey clothes blended into the shadows and his hooked hood hid his face. Closing his eyes, Decimus listened to the voices inside.

There were Antonina's younger brothers, four of them, her mother, her father Aiolus, and the other. This man had a low voice, deeper then the others. But that wasn't all. Decimus knew him. His name was Captain Viator, and he had been Decimus's target.

* * *

"What did you learn?" Desmond asked Altair. The Arabian sat up, rubbing his face with his hands before answering.

"His name was Decimus." Altair said, looking over at his descendent. "I think he's an Assassin, I could feel something like eagle vision in him, but I don't think he can use it. He thinks and moves like an assassin, and I think his grand master is a man called Basilus."

"What time period is it?" Asked Ezio, getting up from where he had been napping.

"Ancient Rome." Altair said after a bit. "It is an interesting feeling, to be watching another man's life through his eyes." Altair had found it slightly awkward when his ancestor had been visiting Antonina, but he didn't say anything.

"Ancient Rome? There were Assassins then?" Desmond said in surprise.

"Obviously." Altair sniffed. Desmond shook his head. "How many more times do I have to go in there? Into that man's life?"

"Until we find what we're looking for, sorry." Sighed Desmond. Altair shook his head, getting to his feet.

"I want some sleep." he said, walking to the door. "Real sleep." Then he left, closing the door behind him. He ignored other people he passed as he walked through the halls until he reached his bedroom. Once there he pushed in the door, and collapsed onto the bed after taking off his shoes. He lay silently for a minute, and then fell asleep, his always tense body relaxing into the mattress as he did so.

* * *

Decimus remained where he was, waiting for Viator to leave the house. When he did, Decimus smiled to himself, and slipped away from the wall. He was even more careful this time to remain away from the main road, staying out of sight and in the shadows as he moved after Viator. His steps were silent and stealthy, leaving no trace behind him.

Viator was wearing his armor and his red plumed helmet. His sword was attached to his belt, and his shield was slung across his back. He was constantly talking to other soldiers as he passed them. This annoyed Decimus to no end, since it never gave him the chance to strike. He was forced to stay at a distance and follow silently, waiting for the right time.

Altair felt the thrill of the hunt as he watched Decimus make his way after the roman soldier. His ancestor moved so easily through the buildings, so fluidly and effortlessly. The only possible way Decimus could be the way he was, was if he was indeed an Assassin. His actions were alone confirmation enough for the existence of a Creed in ancient Rome.

By now, Viator had left the homesteads, out in the city. This was where Decimus had an advantage. The crowds aided the assassin, helping him hide as he tracked the soldier. This went on for hours, hours of careful and quite tracking. Altair had learned from Ezio that patience wasn't a strong point of his, but this, stalking thrilled him, exciting him as he, in Decimus, tracked down the target. Finally, Decimus reached what he was looking for, a tower. Running up behind it, he raced up it three steps before grabbing hold of a rim and hauling himself up, higher and higher hand over hand before coming to the clay tile roof. On that he walked to the rim, then out along a pole displaying the red banner of the Romans.

"Not a bad day." Decimus said to himself as he perched there for a second. He took a breath, then winced as he used his eagle vision. It flickered, causing him to flinch slightly as he focused in on the groups of people below, signaling out the threats. Red glowed up at him from several points, yellow from Viator. But the eagle vision didn't last long, Decimus losing focus as the pain in his eyes eventually pulled him out of it, but he had learned what he needed to know. He stood, took one step back, then leapt off the beam. He didn't spread his arms, but he did twist into a graceful fall, turning so his back was to the ground and his arms crossed over his chest, his robes fluttering upwards as he fell, then came to an abrupt stop in a wagon's load of straw.

It was a moment later that he sprung out of the wagon, landing in a crouch then running on his toes towards Viator, not ten meters away. There were shouts, screams, and a hiss. Decimus raised his left hand as he turned his hand, a snarl on his lips as a blade flicked out from the side, snapping about to straighten, like a switch blade. It flashed, then flashed red as Viator turned to meet his attacker. Decimus struck him across the chest, having missed his neck as the veteran soldier's instincts told him to lean back, unslinging his shield and smashing it into Decimus's side.

The Roman Assassin was knocked to the side, landing in the dust before he made a scything movement with his legs, knocking Viator's out from under him. But before he could finish the job, Decimus was interrupted by the thrum of a bow, and the sting of an arrow. He roared as he was struck in the arm, recoiling and gripping it. Altair felt zings of pain up his own arm as the connection between him and Decimus shared this experience.

Decimus cursed in Latin, staggering to his feet. He had one hand clamped over his injured arm, having torn out the arrow. Viator got to his feet, spitting in the dirt at Decimus's feet before drawing his sword.

"Assassin pig." Viator sneered. "You'll die for that."

"Not before you do." Decimus snarled. His switchblade knife dripped with blood from the cut on Viator's chest, a light wound.

"Oh yes, you will die before me. I shall see to it. Seize him!"

"Not today Soldier, sorry to disappoint." Came a new voice, from behind Decimus. A man, Decimus's age, came forward. He was dressed in gray robes as well, a hooked hood over his face and a smirk on his lips. "Come on Dec, we've outstayed our welcome."

Decimus was fuming, glaring at the other Assassin. Then the soldiers charged. Decimus whipped about, running along side the other as the two of the Assassins took off. They ran step for step, matched evenly. They made their way through the crowds with ease, slipping through people and over crates, stands, and horses. Decimus bounded forward at one point, grabbing a neck ring about a horse and swinging up onto its back. He reached down to haul the other Assassin up, who then cut the ropes tying the horse to a wagon, and they were off. it wasn't long before they left Viator and his men far behind, having burst through the wicker gates of the city and now out on the farmland roads, heading towards the main hold.

"Hunting targets on probation eh Decimus?" The other Assassin leaned forward, saying this in Decimus's ear. "Basilus isn't going to be happy about this." Decimus clenched his jaw, and rode on.


	2. Chapter 2

"You went after him? What were you thinking?" Snarled Basilus. He was circling Decimus, who stood with his arms at his sides and eyes straight ahead. Basilus stopped behind Decimus. "Do you even think?" He struck Decimus across the back with the lash he was carrying, causing the Assassin to grit his teeth, holding back a snarl.

"He was wrong to attack, Grand Master Basilus." Spoke the Assassin who had joined Decimus in the village. He was standing off to the side, averting his eyes from his Master and Decimus. "But he knows that now, he's had enough."

"I had an opportunity, and I took it." Decimus growled, earning another strike.

"And you failed." Basilus snapped. "You were already on probation for risking the life of a fellow Assassin, and now you purposely disobey an order." He yanked Decimus's head back. "If you were not a valuable asset to our Brotherhood, I would spill your blood for disobedience." He pushed Decimus away from him.

"Get back to your probationary duties." Basilus ordered. "And Ankletos, keep your eyes on him. Keep him on a short leash." Then Basilus left the room, muttering to himself as he slammed the door behind him.

"Brother you are more a fool then I thought you where." Sighed Ankletos, coming up to Decimus as he pulled off his hood and tunic. The punished Assassin glared at Ankletos, throwing his shirt away from him as the welts on his back burned.

"What Brother sells out his own?" he snapped, dark eyes flashing in the torch light. Ankletos sighed.

"You disobeyed a direct order Decimus." he said, trying to calm Decimus who was passing back and forth. "I had no choice but to tell him. It's my duty."

"There's also something called duty to your fellows!" Snapped Decimus, toe to toe with Ankletos now. "Or were you to busy lapping at Basilus's heels to recall that fact?" Ankletos's eyes narrowed.

"Be careful what you say, your temper is getting the better of your tongue." Ankletos said firmly, pushing Decimus out of his way as he walked towards the door. "We have work to do, so get dressed and quell your anger, before it loses you more skin off your back." Then he left. Decimus glared after Ankletos, before leaving through a different door.

* * *

"They are based in, an underground hold it seems. Its main entrance is through a cave, but there's a network of tunnels and caverns like a maze further in." Explained Altair. "Its complex, but they seemed to move through it rather easily."

"Id imagine they'd have to know it pretty well, if it was their hideout." Desmond remarked. "What else did you notice?"

"There leader is a harsh one, punishes his men severely by the looks of it." Altair grimaced, recalling how he himself had been stabbed by Al Mualm once, long ago. "And Decimus seems like he isn't one for following orders, or thinking through his actions."

"Sound like anyone we know?" Ezio said, obviously bored as he aimlessly scratched patterns in the desk he was sitting at.

"Yes, just like you." Altair said plainly.

"Ezio, don't say anything to that." Desmond said hurriedly as Ezio opened his mouth. "Altair, please get back in the machine? We need to learn more about the history of the Creed, and the supposed other piece of Eden."

"Fine." grumbled Altair. Then he lay back again, and the machine was turned on.

* * *

Ankletos was standing patiently outside in the hot evening wind; his hooked hood pulled up and low over his face as his grey robes flapped about him. He was looking out over the flat rocky land separating their hold, the Keep as they called it, and the Roman Empire's eyes. He waited, arms folded behind his back as he absent mindedly kicked up small piles of dust.

"How long does it take you to notice someone?" Decimus drawled. He was leaning one of the small exit tunnel entrances, arms folded and legs crossed. He was once more in his grey and white robes, a red sash across his chest.

"Just waiting for you to stop sulking." Ankletos said calmly, turning around to face Decimus. He looked him up and down. "If Basilus sees you wearing your sash, you'll be in for another thrashing."

"Only if he finds out." Decimus replied, standing. "Now where are we going?"

"I am going to finish the job you once had. Viator still needs to die."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Decimus stepped forward, but Ankletos put out a hand, stopping him.

"You are to stay away from Viator, by order of Basilus, since you have already failed to kill him." he said, choosing his words carefully. He saw the thunder cloud forming on Decimus's face. "But, he didn't say how far away, and if his guards are included in the order." He smirked. Decimus grinned.

"Then lets be off." he said, as Ankletos turned to slip down the rocks to where two horses were concealed in the tangled under growth.

Decimus and Ankletos had been raised as Assassins from a small age together. They had formed a bond; a bond made by sharing danger and adventure and was as close as any two brothers could be. They did, however, have differing views on the creed, and different ways of dealing with their leader's abrupt and harsh mannerisms. Ankletos usually used his words and planning, while Decimus relied on his skills as an assassin, having risen swiftly through the ranks of the Assassins until he claimed the title as the greatest. But a slip up in an attempt at a kill, and the near death of one of his companions, resulted in his punishment, and probation. And now, he was even further from regaining his once exalted position.

Soon, the two Assassins were riding the horses through the darkening flat lands. Decimus was slightly in the lead, his horse trotting through the tangled shrubbery until reaching the main dirt highway, a road that connected all the outlying cities and villages. Once on it, he took a quick look around, and then kicked his horse's flanks.

"Hya!" he said, his horse urged forward until it burst into a mile eating gallop, stretching its legs as it thundered down the road, Ankletos pulling up alongside him. He was leaning over the neck of his snorting horse, eyes fixated on the road ahead. Decimus was itching to get back into the fray. It was where he felt best at ease. Even in the Keep, competition for higher ranks was fierce that a few Assassins with grudges would use their blades to hurry their rise in power, making it a tense place to be. In the villages, the soldiers were on constant watch for Assassins, at least the wise ones were. Even here, on the open road, Decimus felt ill at ease. It was to open, too exposed. If someone were to come along, they would find two Assassins, both armed to the teeth with swords and knives, riding as if the harpies of Pluto himself were after them. But in the fray, Decimus flowed.

"If we wish to get there before tomorrow, I suggest you find another horse. That nag of yours is lagging." Decimus called to Ankletos, a common jib between the two of them.

"Watch yourself, or you'll soon become accustomed to eating my dust." Ankletos called back, before a click of his tongue urged his horse on to greater speeds, pulling up ahead of Decimus. They continued to race until they reached the first of the road guards on their way to the village. Since it was only a small town, there were only two along the road, consisting of two or three soldiers. But still, it would be clumsy to raise the alarm before even reaching the village.

Slowing their horses to shambling walks, the two men hunched their backs, adjusting their robes so as to cover their weapons. It had been three days since Decimus had fled the town with Ankletos after his second attempt on Viator's life, so the guard was no longer on high alert, but they were still awake. Decimus was careful to keep his eyes averted, so as not to attract attention.

"State your intentions." came a tired command from one of the guards, getting to his feet. His helmet was on the ground, but he held a short spear and so did his fellow.

"To seek shelter for the long night." Ankletos said, deepening his voice and shrugging. "That is all."

"On your way then." And they were waved through. For the rest of the ride into the village, and through the second check point, they continued to keep a low profile, remaining consistent in their guise.

At last, they were inside.

* * *

"Altair, Altair come on!" Ezio was shaking him, splashing water on the elder's face. Altair jerked awake, looking up sharply. His left hand was pressed to Ezio's side, an instinct that, if he was armed, would have ended Ezio's life. Then he relaxed, recognizing his descendant.

"Ezio." he sighed. "What is it?"

"You fell." Replied Ezio matter of factly. It was then Altair realized he was on the floor by the animus. Grimacing, he got to his feet, his joints stiff.

"How?" he asked, rubbing his head and looking around. Ezio shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe you were in for to long?" He offered. "It's been a couple of hours"

"Yes, there was a long ride to a village." Altair said, getting his bearings. "I didn't realize how long I'd been in there."

"Awhile." Ezio said, unnecessarily. Altair rolled his eyes.

"Where's Desmond?" He asked finally, sitting down and reaching for a pitcher of water, as well as a glass. As he filled it Ezio explained that Desmond had left sometime ago, having other duties to attend to, and had left him to watch over Altair while he was in the machine.

"It feels as if he is keeping us hidden away." Sighed Altair. Ezio nodded.

"Aye, like he doesn't want us to go into the outside world."

"There is not much we can do at the moment about that, however." Altair got to his feet. "But help in a way we can until this is finished, and we have no more reason to be hidden." He sat down in the machine again, his stamina regenerating swiftly.

"Wake me next time before I fall out." he said, before once more disappearing into the mind of Decimus,

* * *

The new Watcher, the man who would gather information on the villages or cities goings ons and provide shelter for the Assassins, was a man called Nerva. he was a young man, with a stocky build and the beginings of a beard. His hair, like all men's, was long, shoulder length. Decimus wore his short, in comparison however, while Ankletos wore hhis tied back with a leather band. He was a cheery man, and generouse with his food. Decimus and Ankletos were soon seated to a meal a few minutes after their arival, and confirmation of who they were.

"So what may I do for two Assassins such as yourselves?" Nerva said finally, leaning back in his chair. Decimus, who had remained silent through out the entire meal, did not change this, allowing Ankletos to explain their purpose.

"Viator, a nasty piece of work by all accounts." Sighed the Watcher, patting his ample stomach. "I can help you with that. He was last seen over by the lake side docks, inspecting the stores. May I ask why he's wanted dead?"

"We have information tying him to a raid across the sea, capturing innocent people and sending them to the arenas in central Rome." Decimus spoke for the first time that evening. "He also took farmers and people from Crete, and outlying villages. The law does not allow this, so neither will we."

"He will pay for his crimes." Ankletos interjected. Decimus nodded.

"I see. Well, wickedness must be met with the thirsty blade of justice. And in this case I am certain it will be a swift and just end to him."

"yes, swifter, in fact, if you would tell us more about his movments." Ankletos said with a small smile. Nerva spread his hands and shrugged.

"Im sorry, I cant tell you much more. I have just set up my station here, and I havent been in very much contact with my informers."

"I think I know someone who might be able to help us." Decimus said, turning to say this in an undertone to Ankletos. Ankletos raised an eyebrow at him, but didnt say anything, instead looking to Nerva.

"Thank you, I think we'll be fine."


End file.
